The Magic in the Legend
by Yoko Black
Summary: When Camelot was discovered, the world's foremost anthropologist is called, along with her husband. They meet with the world's foremost expert in Arthurian legend.


Title: The Magic in the Legend

Series: Merlin/Bones

Rating: T

Summary: When Camelot was discovered, the world's foremost anthropologist is called, along with her husband. They meet with the world's foremost expert in Arthurian legend.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or Merlin. I make no money off of this story.

The Magic in the Legend

"This could be a defining point in history, Bones," said Booth as they walked into the examine room. "Isn't it great?"

"I would have prefered that they have kept the remains where they were," said Brennan. "The evidence could have been contaminated and..."

"They were excited, Bones. You know how people get when excited."

"Yes, I do. People make mistakes and miscatilogue and..."

"Do you think it's them," interrupted Booth. He knew what his partner was like when she didn't handle remains herself. It wasn't that she was prejudice against other scientist, but with her belief that she was the best in the world, she felt only she should do certain things.

A month ago, news of a new dig in Wales circle the science circles and a week ago, the head archeologist excited announce they may have found Camelot, or even Avalon dur to evidence of the mural found in the tomb. The two occupants had been carefully preserved and had been repectfully removed from the tomb for further study.

"Let me see." Donning gloves and a surgical mask to prevent from contaminating the remains, Brennan leaned down to examine the bones. "Discolorations indicate that this woman died between the fourth and fifth century..."

Booth went to look at the mural that the archeologists had painstakingly replicated from the tomb. It depicted a man with golden hair and in armor leading an army against the enemy. What was astonishing about the mural was of the white and red dragon's soaring on opposite sides of the battle and a figure on a cliff over the armies, lightning shooting from his staff.

"Stress on the kneecaps indicated she spent a lot of time on her knees, but I find no stress fractures on her pelvis to indicate frequent sexual intercourse..."

"So, not a brothel girl?" asked Booth.

"No, she was obviously a maid at some point, but the riches they found her with indicated she was someone of highstanding."

"So, she seduced a lord and became his wife," said Booth jokingly. Brennan gave him a look before turning to the other set of remains.

"These what they were wearing when they were found?" asked Booth pointing to an array of items on a table, each numbered, including rings, necklaces, circlets and armor.

"Yes," said Brennan, not looking up. "He sustaind a substanial amount of broken bones. This man would likey have been a knight."

"A lord too," said Booth holding up a man's gold signet ring with a boar on it. "Hey look at this."

He held up a woman's ring. It was exquisitely made and the emblem was of a dragon. There was a crown above the dragon's head, indicating royalty.

"She was the queen," said Booth.

"Both sets of remains indicated that these two died at the ages between sixty and seventy. I see no cause of death, so I conclude that it was of natural causes. I am confident that these remains of the king that portrayed the mythological king, Arthur."

"Wrong."

They turned to find a young man in his thirtys with short black hair, large ears and bright blue eyes smile at them. He wore a dress jacket, shirt, dress pants, trouser and a red scarf. He was also giving them an amused smile.

"Excuse me?" asked Brennan in surprise.

"You're wrong," said the man. "These bones are not King Arthur."

Brennan shook her head. She ws used to people questioning her results, but never in this way before.

"I am never wrong."

"Right, she's never wrong," Booth agreed.

The man laughed.

"That's like saying the world doesn't revolve around the sun," he said.

"But it does," said Brennan even more confused. What was this man doing here? The insititue said that he'd have privacy as she worked. How did this man come in?

"So you admit you could be wrong?"

Brennan shook her head.

"I never said..."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked Booth defending his partner. It wasn't often someone stumped Brennan, but Booth didn't like anyone putting her down.

The man held out his hand to shake.

"Merlin Emrys, foremost expert in Arthurian history."

Booth and Brennan shook his hand.

"That's redudant. King Arthur is a myth, not history," said Brennan.

Merlin gave him a look of surprise.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"True, one person could have paved the way to the unification of Britainia, but a magical sword and wizard helped him is just ludacrous."

Merlin crossed his arms, his posture immediately offensive.

"I wonder how you would feel if I disected the 'myths' of America history?"

This time, Booth became defensive. A whole-hearted patriot, he didn't like anyone badmouthing the United States.

"There are no myths in America history."

"The Jersey Devil?" asked Merlin, half defensive, half joking. "Sasquach. George Washington's teeth?"

"Why would you say that these remains are not Arthur?" asked Brennan.

"Well, you said the man died in his sixties," said Merlin. "Arthur never lived past his thirties."

"But he's lain next to the queen."

"Because, after Arthur's death, Queen Guinevere remarried. Both her and her second husband ruled Camelot through its Golden Age until their deaths."

"Then this is the second husband? Lancelot?" asked Booth. Both Americans weren't aware that they were pulled into a discussion by this much younger man. How had he become an expert at his age? Not even Brennan achieved that status so young.

Merlin shook his head.

"No. Lancelot died years before Arthur. This is Sir Leon, as indicated by his ring. He was Arthur's second in command and Guinevere's childhood friend. He stayed by her side as Queen's Consort for forty years until his death. They had three kids."

"This mural..." said Brennan turning to the replica.

"Guinevere insisted on it. It tells the story of Camelot, the reign of King Arthur and the promise of his return to unite Albion."

"Which is, again, ridiculous," said Brennan. She had no time for hopeful dreamers. She knew for a fact Avalon and Camelot didn't exist so she didn't need to argue myth verus history with a man twenty years her junior with no real field work. She had never heard of a Merlin Emrys so she highly doubted he was an expert in any field.

She was about to argue more when a man's voice filter through the lab. Merlin jumped in shock and turned toward the voice.

"Merlin? Merlin, where are you?"

Merlin turned to the Americans with a michevious smile and winked.

"You didn't see me," he said and runs off through the second exit just as a man walked in. Both were taken aback by how handsome he was. Roman features but obviously British, he had golden blonde hair and clear blue eyes. He looked around the room for a moment before setting his eyes on the couple.

"Oh, hello," he said politely. Much more politely than the man that had just left. "I'm Arthur Pendleton. I'm looking for my husband, Merlin Emyrs."

"That way," said Brennan pointing toward where the other man had gone through. Arthur nodded gratefully.

"Thank you," he said and left.

Both Americans were silent for a moment as they watched the door close behind the man before what occurred clicked in their heads.

"Wait, Arthur and Merlin?" asked Booth in shock.

"Pure coincidence," said Brennan, always providing a logical answer. Booth nodded reassuringly.

"Yeah. Right," he said. The last thing he needed was to find out a legendary king and a wizard had returned.

XXXXXX

"There you are," said Arthur. "I have been looking everywhere for you."

Merlin grinned at his husband. His king. He had been hiding from Arthur in the Victorian exhibit, one of his favorite eras, and reminiscing.

"Here I am," said Merlin. "Payback for me having to run after you all the time."

Arthur crossed his arms and gave his husband an amused smile while still sounding sarcastic.

"You're never going to live that down," he said.

"If you have just learned your lesson, then we wouldn't have been in this predictament," said Merlin, walking over to Arthur and slipping his hands around the blonde's waist.

"And what lesson is that?" asked Arthur teasingly but when Merlin spoke, it was with complete seriousness.

"Never leave my side again," he said.

"I thought that was my line," said Arthur still teasing. He hissed when Merlin kicked him in the shin.

"Clotpole."

Arthur laughed and hugged his husband close. They were silent for a moment as they looked at the artwork.

"Do you think we'll see them again," asked Merlin softly.

"Did you believe I'd return?" asked Arthur.

"Of course," said Merlin, "but that was different. That was..."

"Faith, Merlin. You had faith I'd return, and I have faith we'll meet them again when the time is right."

Merlin was silent for a moment before nodding and laying his head on Arthur's shoulder.

"Faith," he said.

 **End**


End file.
